Symetrical Love
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Asika and her weapon Kazuki are new to DWMA. Asika is perfectly symetrical. Sounds like she'd be perfect for someone. Who could it be...?
1. First Day At School

**This story's gunna be real screwed up. So prepare yourself!**

Asika and Kazuki's first day, will they catch someone's eye?

"I'll see you later sweetheart!" her mother called as she walked out of the door

"Bye dad." She said as the door closed.

Far away from where Maka and Soul were bored in class, a meister and her weapon were preparing to make their way to DWMA for the first time. Asika and her weapon, Kazuki, had never known about the school. Her father found out and suggested they try it out. Asika did not deny it would be a great opportunity to make her stronger. Kazuki didn't really care. So he decided to go with his persistent partner.

Asika was a girl with long, dark, brown hair. She had bangs that covered half of her eyes. Her hair reached her waist, but sometimes she tied it up when it annoyed her. Her eyes were gold. They shone like light bulbs. She wore lime colored jean shorts, black combat boots, and a black tank top. The hem of the shirt was mid way down her stomach. She wore a short necklace with the design of an eye, hung on the chain. It was given to her by her mother.

Kazuki was a tall boy, much taller than Asika. Though she didn't think that was saying much considering as a child she was always teased for her height. Kazuki was also strong, very strong. Though in weapon form, he was a weapon of stealth, not strength. He had bright orange hair that hung down, slightly covering parts of his face. His eyes were almost always narrowed, questioning the abilities of every stranger he ever saw. Wondering weather or not they had the ability to hurt his partner. And also wondering if they would.

After a long walk, they finally reached DWMA. Asika glanced at Kazuki with worried eyes. How were they going to find their way around? Four people emerged through the front door of the school. Two boys in front, one with blue hair and one with white, were talking about something and laughing in their boy-ish way. The two girls behind them, one with blonde hair and one with black hair, rolled their eyes. Asika and Kazuki approached them. The blue haired boy ran up to Asika and glared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off, "Here to challenge my power, huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm definitely too much to handle. Especially for a girl like you. I'm BlackStar!" Asika held up a long, skinny finger

"Ok so one;" she put the finger on his chest and pushed him two feet back with ease, "I need personal space. Two; I'm not here to challenge you, 'Kay?" she cocked an eyebrow, the kid nodded, "I'm, a new kid and I was gunna ask for directions." The blonde haired girl stepped forward

"I'm Maka, and that's my partner, Soul." The pointed to the white hair boy. He nodded his head at them, Kazuki did the same, "We'll help you."

"Thanks. My name's Asika. This is my weapon Kazuki." They followed the four people to the door when a small _clank_ sound came from behind them. Asika felt her neck and widened her eyes, "Hold on, my necklace broke." Asika quickly turned and felt herself bump into someone. She shut her eyes and whimpered quietly. She slowly looked up, "S-sorry." She said quietly

He was much taller than her, yet not quite as tall as Kazuki. He wore a black suit with three white stripes on each shoulder and four stripes down the middle. Just above her eye level was the face of Lord Death. She looked at his face. He had amber eyes that scanned her, just as she was scanning him. He had black hair that fell into his face. There were three white stripes on one side of his hair. She thought it was cute.

"That's alright." He spoke in a smooth voice. A few moments later, Asika realized how much on an idiot she was being and quickly stepped back. She felt her cheeks burning. Luckily her cheeks were just naturally pink. That was just the way her skin tone was. The boy knelt down and picked up the necklace that fell off her. He twirled it through his fingers as he stood up. He dropped it in her hands. "That's interesting."

"Thanks." She said quietly, "My mother gave it to me." He looked down at his shirt

"Damn it." He muttered as he fussed with the fabric. Asika grasped the fabric and with one tug put it perfectly back into place. "How'd you do that?" he asked in amazement. She blushed harder and shrugged

"Practice." She said, "I like your hair." He took a sharp breath. A girl behind him put a hand on his shoulder

"That's a sensitive topic." She said. The boy walked behind her and slumped over, "He's sort of obsessed with symmetry. I'm Liz and that's my sister Patty." A girl with shorter hair smiled and waved

"My name's Asika, and that's Kazuki." She looked at the boy, "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine." Liz said. Asika knelt next to the boy. She put a hand on his shoulder

"Asymmetrical garbage." He said to himself

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to." she said, "And, you know, the stripes are symmetrical to each other. Did you ever think about that?" he looked up at her

"Really?" she nodded, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and he did the same

"Asika! Come on, we have to go!" Kazuki called behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Asika stood up slowly

"Oh look who's interested in school now?" she shouted as she glared at her partner, she turned back to the boy, "I'll see you later." She said, starting to walk away. He quickly took her hand

"Wait." He said, "I'm Kid."

"Asika." She smiled and let herself get tugged away by Kazuki


	2. What does Kid Think Of Her

Kid's first impression, is he symmetrical for Asika?

She was perfect. So symmetrical. She had bangs that hung down into her golden eyes. And she smelled like cherries. Kid watched her walk into the school behind Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. Liz and Patty stood behind him, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. He just watched her until the door closed behind her. He slowly turned to face them.

"Kid?" they asked again, for the thousandth time, "Are you alright?"

"Did you see that girl?" he whispered. The looked at each other, "She was… so symmetrical." Liz and Patty rolled their eyes

"Kid, you're so silly." Patty said. Liz held up a finger

"Wait…" she said slowly. She took a few steps closer to him and pointed her finger between his eyes, "You like her." Liz narrowed her eyes and Patty laughed

"Kid has a crush! Kid has a crush!" she sang, running in circles around the two

"Patty stop that!" Kid snapped. Liz gasped as Kid's cheeks got slightly red

"You do." She hissed. Kid looked down and shuffled his feet. So what if he did? He had every right to. It was perfectly ok for him to feel whatever he wanted for whoever he wanted. …Right? "Aw kid, there's nothing wrong with having a little crush on her." Liz said

"Psh, I do not, Liz." Kid rolled his eyes. "I was just… admiring how symmetrical she is."

"Whatever you say, Kid. Let's get to class." Liz dragged Kid and Patty through the door and into class

Kid stretched out his long legs as professor Stein continued to drone on about dissection. He looked around the room one more time. _Was_ Asika here? Of coarse she wasn't, he thought, father was probably showing her and Kazuki around the school. Kid sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered her necklace. A gold eye. It fascinated him. He heard what sounded like the door opening. He didn't bother opening his eyes. It was probably just Sid.

"Can I help you?" Professor Stein asked

"Yes, are you Professor Stein?" Kid's eyes snapped open. Asika stood, leaning on the doorway, with Kazuki next to her. Stein motioned her in. She walked into the room, combat boots echoing every step she took. Liz noticed how Kid's eyes followed her every movement. She smiled at that.

"Yes. You can take a seat next to…" Stein scanned the room, "Oh, you can sit next to Death the Kid." Asika and Kazuki made their way through students and sat in their seats. Asika looked at Kid

"We meet again." She smiled at me. Kid laughed quietly

"Yes." She flicked her head to move her bangs out of her eyes. Not long after they fell back into place. "Do you like the school?"

"Yes. Lord Death showed me around a bit. I think I could get comfortable here." She looked at me, "How long have you been going here?"

He shrugged, "Not very long. I actually don't _have_ to go to school here." She gave him a confused look, "I'm a reaper, so I don't really need to collect 99 kishan souls and one witch soul. But I wanted to."

"Wait…" she said. She lightly tapped her pencil on her desk, "Death the Kid… so your dad is Lord Death?" Kid nodded. Her eyes got wide as she pushed her chair back and put one of her hands on his, "That is _so_ _cool_!" she shrieked quietly

"Thanks."

"It's just…" she sighed, "Aah!" she looked at him for awhile, not saying anything. Kid knew he should have said something. _Anything_ to break the silence. But he didn't see any reason to. Kazuki looked at the two out of the corner of his eye.

Who is this kid anyway, Kazuki thought. What does he think he's doing, wearing a _suit_ to school? He's crazy! And his hair… well, his hair was ok. But that's it. Kazuki remembered the temper tantrum he threw after Asika said she liked his hair. Something bout symmetry or whatever. Kazuki scoffed. Look at how that kid's looking at her. Wait… is it possible the symmetry freak likes her? And look at Asika, goggling over him like an idiot. Wasn't she the one that spent the entire way to school talking about how boys would be her _last_ priority?

Kid noticed Kazuki glaring at him. Or was he glaring? He always just seemed to look like that, so maybe he wasn't. But Kazuki sure as hell was looking at kid. That was a definite. Asika sighed and leaned back in her chair. Kid looked at her necklace. There was something about it… something that seemed to draw him in. Of course, she didn't need a necklace to draw Kid in. And Kid had a feeling that Kazuki was aware of that.

"I wish my family was as cool as yours." Asika sighed, "Mine's fucking boring."

"Why?" Kid asked. Asika looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening

"My mother… she's a witch." I raised an eyebrow. Asika laughed quietly and blushed. She looked at the floor, "Please don't eat her soul, Kid." She looked at Kid with almost teary eyes, "I'm begging you."

"Asika, I wasn't." he laughed. Asika sniffled and looked down. Kid put his hand on hers, "I promise. Is your dad a…?"

"No, dad's a weapon." She sniffled again. She composed herself and looked at Kid who quickly tore his eyes away from her necklace so she wouldn't think he was staring at her chest. "Yeah, I know, how did a witch and a weapon make a meister? Well… I don't know."

"Your family sounds interesting enough." Kid said. Asika snorted and pushed her hair behind her ears, _on both sides_. Kid watched her as she mindlessly drew on her paper. "I mean it."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Kid nodded, making her blush, "They _sound_ interesting, but when you met them their not."

"Well maybe one day I'll get the pleasure to meeting them." Asika laughed

"Yeah right."


	3. Asika and Kazuki's walk home

A walk home, is Asika hiding something

"So…?" Kazuki said as he and Asika walked as they walked home, "Did'ga like the school?" Asika laughed

"You sound like a dad." Kazuki looked at her. "It was fine. Nice kids we met this morning. You like it?"

"Yeah." He said. Asika noticed his hands deep in his pockets. Something was troubling him. "Though…" he said slowly, "I don't know about that guy Kid."

"Why?" Asika asked, "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah but…" hew sighed, "I don't know, it's complicated."

"How?" Asika asked, "I don't understand." She looked at Kazuki waiting for his response. He stared ahead in silence, "Kazuki?" still no response, "Tell me!"

He shrugged "I dunno, it's just the way he looks at you." Asika stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at Kazuki in a quite frightening way. He took a step back, well aware of how dangerous and sensitive Asika was on the topic of boys

"_The __way__ he __looks__ at me_?" she demanded. Kazuki slowly nodded. Asika pressed her fingers in her temples, "Do you _realize_ how _stupid_ you sound right now?"

"Asika, I'm just looking out for you." Kazuki said taking a step forward. Asika turned on her heels and began walking to their house again. She was going so fast, Kazuki had to run to keep up with her

"I know, Kazuki, you _always are_!" she screamed. They turned the corner and their house came into veiw.

They lived in a brick house which was quite large, especially since it was just the two of them living there. The entire house was Victorian style. Everything down from the window frame, to the gravel driveway, and the two balconies where their rooms were located. Hidden behind a wall of bushes was a red, sleek, race car. They barely ever used it. Only when they needed a fast way of transportation. It was a sort of last resort. Asika ran inside, ignoring the pile of mail at their doorstep.

"Asika, stop running!" Kazuki called after her. He ran up the stairs after her. She slammed her bedroom door in his face. Kazuki stood on the balcony outside of his room. He looked next to him and saw Asika standing on hers as well. She was leaning over the railing. Kazuki sighed, well aware of the consequences of what he would say next, "Can I ask you something?" she looked at him

"I guess." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear

"Why'd you have such a strong reaction?" she looked at him with the opposite look of what he expected. He expected her to look as if the only thing stopping her from killing him was the distance between the balconies. But instead, her eyes were wide and her face looked guilty, "It was just my first impression of the guy. I've never said a word to him, you have."

Asika looked down. Oh no, she thought, could he tell how she spent the entire day debating her feelings for Kid? Was she _that_ obvious? Asika walked into her room. Kazuki sighed and turned to face the street. At least he tried. Asika silently walked next to him and rested her hands on the railing. Kazuki looked at her. She stared at the ground, her hair covering her face. Kazuki would have preferred the angered reaction he had expected to the one he was getting.

"Sorry I yelled at you." Asika said quietly. Kazuki knew by that, that there was something wrong with her, "I didn't mean to. I'm glad you're always looking out for me."

"Asika, what's up?" he asked. He took a few steps closer to the railing, slumping over. She quietly sighed and looked at her best friend from the corner of her eye. "I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"I… I think I'm going against everything I said on our way to school this morning." She said quietly. Kazuki laughed.

"Of course you are, Asika. I know that look that you gave him." he turned to face her, pointing a finger at her, "It's the look you get when you're completely nuts over a guy." Asika pushed him lightly

"I'm not sure of it though." She reassured him, "I just… I don't want to think about it." Kazuki put his arm around her

"So don't." she laughed

"It's not that easy." She said, "A girl can't just… not _think_ about a guy once she thinks she liked him. It doesn't work like that."

"Whatever. I'll make dinner tonight. I don't want you in control of fire in this state of mind." He said walking off the balcony. Asika laughed

"Thanks. I'm gunna stay out here for a bit." She said. Kazuki turned and looked at her.

"You gunna be ok?" she shrugged

"I guess nothing I can do about it, right?" Kazuki nodded and disappeared


	4. Kid Takes a Walk to Clear his Head

**A/N: Im sorry, I wasn't planning on posting another chapter today but I just love this chapter soooooooo much I HAD to. I'm soooooooryyyyyyyy *cries***

Kid takes a walk, will he learn to love his stripes?

"So, Kid, how was your day?" Liz asked with narrowed eyes when Kid walked in the room. Kid shrugged

"Fine." He said. Kid sat down at the table. Liz eyed him

"_Really_?" Kid felt his cheeks warm slightly

"Yes, Liz. Why are you asking?" she shrugged

"I dunno. That new girl seems… nice." Kid glared at her

"Is this a continuation of our earlier discussion, Liz? Because if it is, I'm leaving." Kid said starting to stand up. Liz flipped part of her hair over her shoulder, making his eye twitch

"Kid, I was just asking what your impression of her is, god." Liz said. She knew how to get Kid to talk, "You sat next to her all day so I just wanted to know if she's nice." Liz smiled at him

"Liz… what are you doing?" Kid asked suspiciously, "You're up to something."

"I have no idea what you talking about." The two looked at each other, Liz trying to look as innocent as possible and Kid trying to stare her down. The two didn't budge. Patty, who was sitting next to Liz, was enjoying her picture book about colors.

"I'm taking a walk." Kid said turning and quickly walking out of the room. Where would he go? Just a walk, that had no purpose. Kid sighed. It was better than nothing. He got on his skateboard and took off.

Kid's mind wandered as he flew. In fact, his mine wandered so much that he had eventually left Death City. He slowed down, but didn't stop. Though, he stopped in front of a particular house. He could only see a fraction of the property through the fence and hedges 10 times his size. He read the sign on the gate. _Joy property_. Who were the Joy's? Kid flew up higher to catch a look of the house and to see if he could see anyone.

"Kid?"

Kid's head snapped up and his eyes caught the balcony on the right. Asika stood, leaning over the railing slightly. She looked at him with a confused look. Kid immediately felt his face burning. What the hell was he doing? Looking at people's houses. That's just creepy

"Kid, what are you doing at my house?" she asked loud enough for him to hear

"I was just… wandering around. I didn't know this was your house." He said, his face burning brighter.

"What?" Asika called. She could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear him. She looked behind her, making sure Kazuki was downstairs. "Kid, I can't hear you, come here!" she called. Kid made his way over the hedges and over to her, being sure to look behind her and see that Kazuki wasn't there

"I said." He jumped off the skateboard and onto the balcony, "I didn't know it was your house, I was taking a walk and just happened to be here." He leaned on the railing next to her, "I had no idea you lived so far away."

"I used to live farther away, when I lived with my mom and dad." She explained, "But they live miles away from here, so I figured this was good." She shrugged

"Well is it." Kid said, "It's…"

"Symmetrical?" Asika suggested. Kid stood up straight and looked at her, "Liz told me about your thing with symmetry. And Maka told me in more detail." Kid stood in silence, looking at her. Asika giggled beside herself, "Sorry."

"It's ok." He said. _I'll just kill Liz when I get home_, he thought. She knew how he felt about Asika, she didn't need to ask.

"You're really sensitive about it." she said, looking forward. Kid leaned on the railing next to her again. They were close. Their arms were brushing against each other's, and their fingers were centimeters away from touching. Kid watched her carefully as she spoke. "Your hair." She said. She turned her head to look at him when she saw his hand go to the side of his head out of the corner of her eye, "You hate it don't you. You're ashamed."

"Yeah…" he said quietly. Asika reached across and put her hand on his as he continued to attempt to cover the stripes. She pulled his hand down from his head. She took both his hands in hers and looked down

"I know how you feel. To be ashamed of something you have no control over." Kid looked down at their hands. What did she have to be ashamed of?

"I don't understand." He said, "You don't have three stripes on one side of your head." She laughed

"No, Kid, it's worse…"

"What are you talking about?"

Asika sighed and held her hand out. She couldn't believe she was doing this on her first day in town. And in front of Kid. He would be the last person in town to understand, his dad being Lord Death and all. But the look in his eyes he got when she talked about his stripes then, she felt ok. A flower from a near by flower pot, was plucked out of the dirt and floated over to them. Kid watched in awe as it was suspended in mid air in front of them. A petal fell off, and another, slowly falling to the ground under the balcony. The farther they fell, they more crumpled and grey they got.

"I inherited some of my mothers' powers." Asika said, her eyes shut tightly. "Nobody understands." The flower burst into flames and fell to the ground. Asika's hands gripped the railing so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"You're not." Asika's eyes opened but she did not look at him. Kid moved closer to her, "You're not." He said again. Asika turned to face him, without realizing how close he already was. They were only a centimeter apart at most.

"Asika! Dinner!" Kazuki called from downstairs. Kid and Asika quickly stepped apart and stood on opposite ends of the balcony, "Hurry up!"

"Ok, be right there." She called back. Kid got on his skateboard and was about to fly off but Asika quickly grabbed his hand, "Leave from the back of the house, the kitchen is directly underneath us." Asika ran inside and locked the balcony doors.

She watched Kid speed off behind the house and back to Death City. She ran downstairs and grabbed her plate, silently. Throughout dinner, Kazuki watched her, noticing how oddly silent she was. She just sat there, picking at her food. Asika wasn't hungry anymore. After her talk with Kazuki, the last thing she needed was for Kid to show up. Did he really not think she was a freak?

"You ok, Asika? You're really quiet."

"I'm fine."

Kid sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He sure as hell fucked things up. He was starring at her after she burned the flower, that's why she said people thought she was a freak. It was because of him. he shouldn't have stared. The door opened and patty came in.

"Hey Kid, can I borrow a pen, I lost mine?" she asked brightly, not noticing him slumped over

"Sure." He muttered. She gingerly approached him, suddenly aware of the vide he was giving off

"Kid? You ok?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"I just fucked something up." He said, still not looking at her

"So un fuck it." Patty laughed. Kid was jealous of how Patty could be so oblivious. Her only worry in life was where her pen was. He looked at her

"It's not that simple, Patty." Patty made a pouty face

"That's stupid." She went over to his desk and picked out a purple pen, "Thanks Kid!" she closed the door, leaving him alone again. For once, Kid didn't care that his pens weren't symmetrical.


	5. Asika's Birthday

**This chapter takes place a month after Asika and Kazuki started school.**

Asika's birthday, the present she's always wanted?

Asika sat under a tree reading a book. Kazuki smiled and ran into the school before she could see him. He glanced around the halls. Damn, he thought where's that dude when you need him. He saw BlackStar and grabbed his arm. Tsubaki and BlackStar looked at him confused.

"Hey man, what's up?" BlackStar asked

"You know where Kid is?" Kazuki asked sternly. BlackStar shrugged and looked around

"Uh, I don't know, oh he's right there." Kazuki looked down to the end of the hall and saw Kid, Liz, and Patty walk out of a door and into the hall. Kazuki thanked BlackStar and ran up to Kid.

"Hey Kid. Liz, Patty."

"Hi!" the twins said brightly

"Hello, Kazuki, what is it?" Kid asked suspiciously

"I was just… wondering if maybe you saw Asika today?" Kazuki asked as casually as he could. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You _lost_ her?" Kid snapped. Kazuki laughed and shook his head

"No, no, it's not that." Kid gave him a questioning look. Kazuki held out a small box, "Here, give her this."

"Why? What is it?" Kid turned it over in his hands a couple of times. Liz and Patty looked at the box over his shoulder.

"I figured you'd want to give her this. You know, since today's her birthday?" Kazuki shrugged. Kid's eyes got wide

"Really?" Kazuki nodded, "Thanks, I had no idea. Liz, patty, I'll be back."

Kid walked out side and looked for the tree Kazuki told him about. A cherry tree on the side of the school. Kid pushed the pink branches out of the way and ducked under. Asika was sitting, leaning against the trunk, reading a leather book. He held the box tight behind his back. Kid cleared his throat, making her look up. What is he doing here, she thought?

Kid noticed she was dressed differently. She wasn't wearing her normal lime jean shorts, black tank top, and combat boots. She also had her hair tied up in a tight braid that cascaded down her back. Instead, she wore a tight black miniskirt. Kid imagined that if she had been living at home, her parents would have given her hell for wearing it to school. She also wore a blue tank top that also looked tight. Instead of combat boots, she wore black ballet flats. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey Kid, what's up?" she asked smiling. Kid noticed she looked shorter. Her combat boots must've given her a height boost

"Here." Kid held the box out, making her eyes wide. Kid looked at the book and realized it wasn't a book. The letters on the front read _Joy Family Pictures_. "I heard today's your birthday. I hope I got it right."

Asika gingerly took the small box from his hands, her fingers brushing against his, "No, no, it's today. It's just…" she looked up at him and bit her lip, blushing slightly, "How'd you know?"

"Uh… Kazuki told me." She laughed quietly, "Open it." Kid was curious to see what it was as well

It was a ring. **(A/N: Don't worry, he's not proposing!) **It was a blue ring with several layers, molded into each other. And there were rhinestones all around it. Asika slowly slipped it on her ring finger and stared at it with wide eyes. It was amazing. She marveled at the ring and how it shone in the sun.

"Kazuki gave me the idea." Kid said, "He thought that you'd like something like this." She looked at him, feeling her cheeks get slightly warm

"I love it." she said quietly. Kid smiled. He would have to repay Kazuki somehow for telling Kid it was her birthday and giving him the gift.

Asika stood in her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kid looked at her, thinking it was too good to be true. Slowly he placed his hands on her waist and held her. The area was silent. There was the faint sound of students in the back. What Kid and Asika didn't know that the background noise was their friends watched them. Everyone except Soul. He was in the nurse's office, still injured from the trip to Italy.

"Oh my goodness!" Liz squealed, "This is amazing!"

"Are they kissing?" Maka asked, unable to see well

"I don't think so." Tsubaki said, "But they're hugging."

Asika felt her heartbeat skyrocket. Kid smiled. Because she was pressed against him so tightly, he could fell her heartbeat slowly increasing. She turned her head and gingerly kissed him on the cheek, then pulled away. They stood a foot away from each other, both looking at their feet and blushing. To break the silence, Kid walked over and picked up the photo book.

"Can I?" he asked

"Uh… sure." She stood next to him, looking at the pictures with him. The two of them sat in the grass, leaning against the tree. Kid looked at the first picture. A woman with the same gold eyes as Asika and a man with the same brown hair as her were standing next to each other, holding a baby wrapped up in a blanket

"Is that your mother?" Kid asked putting a finger on the picture

"Yeah." She smiled

"She doesn't look much like a witch." Kid said. Asika flipped to the back of the book.

A picture of a woman with long blonde hair was tapped in. Her hair reached her waist and was being blown back by what must've been a windy day. She wore tight, short, black shorts, and a cropped tank top that looked a lot like the one Asika wore to Kid. She was wearing black heeled boots that went up to her knees. Kid noticed in the background, there was a man with brown hair and blue eyes, looking at the witch.

"That was when mom was a teenager. Sixteen." Asika said

"Who's that?" Kid asked referring to the man in the back. Asika laughed

"That's dad. That's the day they met. Mom saw him looking at her in the picture so she said hi."

Asika flipped to a page in the middle. There was a picture of her parents sitting together on a bench. Kid was surprised to see her mother wearing jeans and a regular tank top and not the erotic style outfits witches usually wore. Kid noticed the way the two looked at each other in the picture. They were clearly in love.

"They seem perfect for each other." He said

"They are." Asika said quietly, "It's funny that you say that because that picture was taken on their first date."

"Really?" she nodded, "They were really in love."

"They still are." Kid stood up and tucked the book under his arm. He held his hand out for her

"We should probably get back." Asika took his hand and they walked to class.


	6. A New Mission

A New Mission, Kid and Asika's romantic Ride?

Asika and Kazuki ran down the halls as fast as they could, dodging people. There was a new mission and in their two months at DWMA they had only collected 20 kishan souls. So now they had a total of 55. They wanted this mission, they _needed_ this mission. The two of them hadn't gone on a mission in three weeks. Through the see of people they could see Kid, Liz, and Patty also running down the hall. Asika and Kazuki looked at each other, pushing to run faster. They could tell they wanted the mission as well.

"Hello Kid, Liz, Patty." Kazuki said as the five of them reached the mission board at the same time. Kazuki stood behind Asika. He knew how Asika felt. They were so close that by just looking at each other they could tell almost exactly what the other was thinking. And right now, he could tell Asika was conflicted between getting the mission and Kid.

"Asika," Kid said, looking at her. Kazuki felt her squirm slightly, "Kazuki." Kid didn't tear his eyes away from her

"What are you guys doing?" Liz asked with the same narrowed eyes as Kazuki

"Oh, we were just planning on taking a mission." Kazuki said. The five of them stared at each other, trying to see who would crack first. Kazuki and Liz looking at each other, Asika and Kid looking at each other (**who could've guessed? O_o**) and Patty… well Patty was staring into space.

"Well…" Asika said, breaking the silence, "We've gotta go talk to Lord Death." She said with slightly narrowed eyes and a sneaky smile, "Bye!" Kazuki and Asika ran in the other direction. Kid, Liz and Patty followed, trying to keep up. But the two of them were too fast. Kazuki was strong and had the leg power to fun fast. Asika on the other hand, was small. She could easily slip through people and she was light as air.

"Kazuki, why can't anyone sit in the front?" Asika asked from the third row in the red sports car which oddly had three rows or seats. In pairs of two. Kazuki sat alone in the front, driving. Liz and Patty in the middle because Patty needed to be watched. And Asika and Kid in the very back, awkwardly sitting next to each other.

"Because last time I let _someone_ sit in the front seat _someone_ kept playing with the radio and caused us to almost crash into a wall." Kazuki glared at Asika using the mirror. Asika blushed and looked down and blushed. She spun the ring that Kid gave her as she felt her face burn. Kid noticed.

"So what do you think we're gunna have to do?" Asika asked. She didn't necessarily ask everyone in general. She was looking at Kid when she asked

"I don't know." Kid said. Everyone in the car got suspiciously quiet. Even Patty was whispering as she told Liz about her new theory about why people can't lick their elbows. Since Asika's birthday, everyone was casually finding ways to get Kid and her together. Making sure they sat next to each other, pointing out something the two had in common, things like that. Once Soul "accidentally" bumped into her on the stairs as Kid was going up. He immediately caught her, making the two of them blush and everyone else get the feeling of small success. "Only thing I know is that we have to go into some under ground cave with two kishan's dwelling inside. Do any of you guys no anything?" everyone was caught off guard at how Kid was addressing someone else but Asika. Usually when the two of them got talking, they didn't stop.

"No." everyone said quickly

Asika turned to face Kid, with a hand on the car seat which kept her propped up. Kid turned to faced her too, causing their knees to touch. Neither of them moved though. Liz saw this out of the corner of her eye and immediately made Patty and Kazuki aware. Kid had his arm around the back of the seat. So basically, he had his arm around her. Asika noticed this, but didn't say anything. Instead she just concentrated on keeping what she was going to say in mind. Several times she had gotten lost in Kid's eyes and forgot what she was going to say. Kid noticed as well. Though, he didn't move. He figured it would be ok as long as she didn't noticed.

"I took your advice." She whispered, both of them leaning into each other. They were so close that their foreheads were almost pressed against each other. Kid thought of when he was on her balcony. Or Kazuki's, he couldn't tell. "I… I've been practicing my magic."

Kid was surprised. About two weeks ago when he suggested she practice her magic, she got sort of upset. She stormed off, making him feel bad that he even said anything. He should have learned his lesson from when they were on the balcony. But by the time she had gotten to class, _she_ was sorry and said she'd think about it. But a couple of days later when he asked her about it, she got this pained look and said she was still thinking about it. Kid was immensely proud of her. He knew she was sensitive about inheriting her mothers' powers and wanted no part of it.

"Really?" she bit her lip and nodded. She was slightly embarrassed but happy that Kid had suggested it. "Asika, that's… that's amazing. Wow, I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Kid." Kid gingerly moved his arm from the back of the seat to around her shoulders. Asika pretended as if she didn't notice. But she subtly moved closer to him. "I've, uh, been practicing for several days now. I'm getting pretty good."

"You were already good." He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly, "Don't you remember what happened with the flower?"

"That was small." She said, "I could always do small magic." She turned her head to look at him. She didn't realize how close he was to her. By turning her head, their lips were so close they were almost touching. "Kid, why did you want me to do magic?"

"Because I believe in you and all the power you have. I don't think you realize what you can do." Asika could help but smile. She rested her head on his shoulder, completely catching him by surprise. Kid moved the other arm which wasn't around her so that it was on the back of her neck. "So how good are yow now?"

"Well… now I can probably defend myself slightly using magic. But nothing big, I'm still working on it." Kid almost kissed her forehead, but then realized how stupid that would be. So he didn't.

"Are we almost there?" Patty asked. Kazuki and Liz glared at her. But then they saw how Kid had his arms around her. Sadly, Kazuki had to go back to driving. But Liz saw Asika wrap her arms around his torso tightly

"Just a little bit longer, Patty." Liz said


	7. The creepy kishan cave

The creepy kishan cave, will Asika rise to the challenge?

"I don't know about this, guys." Asika said holding her arms tightly, "This cave is creepy."

"I don't know." Kazuki shrugged, "It's not that ba- "

Everyone jumped as what felt like gallons of water cascaded over the five of them. When in fact, it was only just enough water to get them soaked. Four of them screeched and got scared. But Asika screamed her ass off. She started to back up and almost tripped over a small kink in the ground. Kid grabbed her hand and pulled him away. Kazuki tried to brush the water out of his hair.

"Well… I'm gunna transform now." Kazuki quickly turned into a sleek sword which Asika quickly grabbed before it could fall. She slipped it into a belt loop on her shorts. Liz and Patty did the same.

"Kid…" Asika said with wide eyes, "Y-your clothes."

"It's alright." He choked out "I- I'll be fine." Asika put her hands on his arm. She tightly held on to him. She looked ahead, clearly scared, "Come on, let's go." Kid led Asika through the cave, holding onto her.

They walked into a large room deep into the cave. There was nothing special about it. Just a couple of stairs that led to a straight, sleek, floor. The room was basically nothing. By this time, Asika had gotten kid to calm down a bit. He was almost dry and decided it would be best not to freak out in front of her. Asika was still clearly scared, so she clung onto Kid with her life.

"Did you hear that?"

Two tall, skinny, mummy looking kishan's rose out of a large crack that suddenly appeared in the floor. One slowly made its way over to them. Asika held onto Kid even tighter, making a whimpering sound. The 20 foot kishan bent down so it was inches from their faces. It let out a large, terrible scream that blew their hair back like wind. Asika could feel some of the kishan's saliva get on her face. The kishan eventually backed away and grew silent. Asika slowly bent down, whimpering.

"EEEW!" she screamed wiping the spit off her face, "Kishan spit that's fucking disgusting!"

"Never mind its spit, Asika, go kick its ass!" Kazuki shouted

"Shut up." She whimpered, charging at the kishan. Kid did the same, standing next to her. The kishan simply put its hands on their arms and pushed them apart. Kid slid on the ground and slowly sat up, looking for Asika. She flew into a column in the side of the room and fell to the ground with a thud. Dust crumbled from the column she hit.

"Asika!" he screamed. He started running to see if she was ok, only to be slammed back again by the kishan. He held his guns up at it and pulled the triggers. Nothing happened. "Liz, Patty, what the hell?"

"Sorry Kid, something happened. We can't do anything." Liz said.

"Damn it!" he placed them on the ground and ran over to Asika, dodging the blows the kishan aimed at him. "Asika, are you ok?" he panted

"I'll be fine, Kid." She moaned, slowly standing up with his help. "Let's go."

Asika charged at the kishan, surprising Kid. He ran after her, wondering what it was he was planning on doing. Asika pointed her sword at the kishan and charged at it. She was only a few centimeters away from driving her sword through the kishan when she bounced back. She lay, scattered on the floor, wondering what happened.

"Asika!" Kazuki called, "The spit!"

"What? Ew!" Asika scrunched her nose. Kid came over to her

"The kishan spit. It got all over us and you can't stab the kishan. And Kid can't shoot. The spit must be doing something." Asika set Kazuki on the ground and pulled her knees against her chest. Kid put his arm around her

"Asika? What's wrong?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him

"I have to do it." she said, her voice cracking. He held her tighter

"You can do this, I know you can." He said. She stood up with his help and walked over to the kishan.

She held up both hands and shut her eyes tight. _I can do this_, she thought, _concentrate_. She opened one eye the tiniest bit. She told herself to thin of Kid. She had to protect him. Flames burst out of her hand and caught on the kishan. Only a small fire though. A circle on it's back. The kishan turned and eyes her, coming closer.

"So," it spoke in a cocky voice, "She's a witch too! How nice." He sneered

"It talks." She squeaked

"I never thought we'd see anyone." It continued, "The two of us hadn't seen any action in years." He turned to eye them, "And then you and your boyfriend came and made our day." The two meisters blushed

Asika clenched her fists tightly. She could feel her own nails digging into her palms. She aimed a force, stronger than she expected. The kishan was shot back several yards and into the other one. The second one stepped forward. Asika quickly pointed her hands at it, sending it into the wall. The kishans got on either side of her.

Kid watched, feeling a knot in his stomach. Asika faced her palms to the floor. This one was going to be difficult. Kid could feel his body starting to ache. Asika started to float in the air, about a foot or two off the ground. A crack in the floor appeared. Ever vain, every muscle, every atom in her body strained. She had to continue. The crack widened and shot at the kishans.

"Asika!"

Asika looked at Kid. The crack in the ground was heading towards the kishan to her left. Though, kid was being the kishan. His heartbeat escalated as the crack came at him faster and faster. Asika flicked her left wrist. Kid shot out of the way, faster than Asika intended. He slid into the wall and a few moments later, her sword did. Kazuki returned to human form and watched in awe as his meister opened the crack in the ground wider. The kishans shouted as the crack reached them. The crack was thick enough for them to slide into them. The cracks snapped shut with a loud crack.

Asika fell to the ground with a light _thud_. She lay in her side, motionless. Kid and Kazuki ran to her. Liz and Patty changed back to human form and shared a look. They watched Kid and Kazuki hold her. Asika slowly opened her eyes and laughed.

"I'm fine guys. Now help me up." They each held their hands out and helped her up.

"That was amazing." Kid said. Kazuki let Asika lean on Kid instead of him. Kid helped Asika out of the cave with Liz, Patty, and Kazuki giggling behind them, "I thought you said you could only do little things."

"I thought so too." She said with a small bit of blush, "Suppose it was just adrenaline. Hey, Kazuki, can I sit in front?"

"Sure, in fact you can drive. You deserved it." Kazuki said a plain bubbling in his head, "I'll sit in the back. Kid, you sit in the front. Asika shouldn't be sitting alone."

"Okay." Kid helped Asika in the car, against her wishes, and got in the seat next to her


	8. Asika's chauffurer

Asika's chauffurer, a wild ride indeed?

_Ding, dong_! Asika ran from the kitchen to the front door and, in the process, ran through four rooms and knocked over a chair. She looked at her leg which would _definitely_ be bruised in the morning. She opened the door and was definitely surprised to see Kid standing in the doorway. Though, he wasn't wearing his normal suit. He was actually dressed… normal. Kid noticed she was dressed differently as well. She was wearing jeans, a light blue tank top with the same cut off point as her usual black one, and flats.

"Uh, hi Kid," she said shuffling her feet. She hoped he didn't see the fallen chair behind her.

"Hi." He said, sneaking a peak at the living room. He noticed how neat it was. Thankfully for Asika, Kid didn't see the fallen chair.

"W-what's up?"

"Kazuki told me to come and pick you up because he took the car." Asika looked over his shoulder, wondering how the hell he was planning on getting the two of them from her house all the way to Soul and Maka's for the party. "Ready?"

"Hold on one second?" Kid nodded his head. Asika ran to get her jacket from the dinning room which was in between the living room and a sort of sunroom. She slipped on the tight sweater and went to meet Kid, "Ok." Kid held his hand out, at the ground, and a skateboard with Lord Death on it appeared. Kid stepped on it and looked at her, as if wondering why she wasn't moving

"You coming?" He asked. She bit her lip

"Err… Kid, I think it'd be faster to walk." Kid laughed and kicked the skateboard off the ground, it floated in the air several inches off the ground. He held his hand out

"Trust me?" Asika slowly touched her hand to his. He immediately pulled her up on the skateboard in front of him. He closed the front door and looked at her, making sure she was ok.

"I trust you." She whispered. Kid wrapped his arms around his waist and held her hands in his.

"Hold on." She tightened her grip

"Ok."

They sped forward and Asika could see why Kid told her to hold on. After she got used to the speed and slight bumpiness, she let herself relax. She rested her head back on his chest, staying close to him like he told her to. Kid was silent, more embarrassed about his stripes than usual. He had spent all night trying to dye them black, but nothing worked. Asika could sense his strain by the silence. She debated asking him about it, wondering his reaction. Eventually she could stand it. She looked up at him

"Kid?" she asked tentatively

"Hm?"

Are… are you ok?" she asked carefully. His expression tightened slightly, "It's just that… you're really quiet." Kid contemplated how to answer. He didn't really want to dump his problems on her, but she had told him over and over again that he could trust her with anything. "I'm sorry…" Asika said quietly after waiting for his answer for awhile. She looked at her feet, ashamed she even asked

"No it's ok." He said quickly, completely scarred he hurt her feelings, "I was just wondering how to answer."

"Answer with the truth." Kid pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She smiled at how he continuously pulled her closer

"It's nothing." He said, "It's just complicated."

They didn't talk much for the rest of the time, though they were still very close. As they came into view of the house, everyone inside was secretly waiting for them. Kazuki purposely went early because he had to "ask Soul something". And Liz and Patty went early because they had borrowed something from Tsubaki that they had to give back. When Kid and Asika came into view, all the girls started screaming. Even all the boys were excited. BlackStar waited at the door to open it at the perfect time.

"You're sure that you're ok?" Asika asked as Kid helped her down. She tripped slightly and fell into his arms like when she fell down the stairs

"I'm fine, are you ok?" he asked. She laughed and noticed how close they still were. Slowly, not even all that noticeably, they inched closer to each other. Kid wanted to kiss her. He knew she was right and he could trust her. He did, and he wasn't sure he knew that. She was the most amazing person he had ever met. And she was so caring; she always insisted that if there was something wrong that he tell her. She wanted to kiss him. She knew how he felt, being ashamed. Though, he didn't see why she should be, and she knew it. But she knew he had nothing to be ashamed of

"Hey guys!" BlackStar said opening the door. Kid and Asika stepped away from each other. Everyone saw how close they were for only a second and glared at BlackStar


	9. The party

A party at Maka and Soul's hose, Asika's partial family reunion?

"Well it may not have been good, but it was filling." BlackStar stretched back, unaware of how Maka was glaring at him. Asika rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Don't listen to him, Maka, it was great. I'm going to get some water."

Asika stepped into the kitchen and looked around. She sighed and seared for a glass. She heard someone talking, but figured if it was important, someone would come in and tell her. She poured the water into her glass and leaned over the counter, looking out the window.

What was going on? The way that the way that she and Kid almost kissed made her feel like there was a chance he felt the same way. But then that was crushed by BlackStar opening the door. And then also how he sat next t her during dinner. Maybe, just maybe, there _was_ a chance he felt the slightest amount of feelings for her. Asika sighed and told herself not to dwell on it and feeling sorry for herself wouldn't do any good. When she walked into the living room she almost dropped her glass.

"Blair?" the woman turned and her face lit up

"Asiki!"

Blair ran over to Asika and hugged her tightly. Asika set her glass down and hugged her back. Everyone stared at them with open mouths. Especially Soul. How did Asika know his stalker? She had only just moved into town, and even thought she _technically_ lived in town before, she was still far away.

"What are you doing here?" Asika asked, thankful Blair was wearing a towel, "I thought you were living in that pumpkin house.

"I live here now!" she laughed, "Hi Kazuki!"

"Hey Blair."

"How do you guys know each other?" Maka asked

"Asiki is just the greatest niece ever!" Blair hugged Asika tighter

"Y-you guys are related?" Kid stuttered. Both he and Asika felt their cheeks get hot

"Uh… yeah." Asika said quickly, "What, you don't see any family resemblance?"

Kid tried his best, he really did, to not look at Asika's chest. Though, it was an involuntary reflex, he couldn't help it. Luckily for him, Asika didn't see. Kid looked back an fourth between their faces. He supposed there was a slight resemblance, mostly in the shape of their eyes. And a similar shape of their face.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, feeling embarrassed, "You guys have similar eyes." Blair yawned

"Well, I'm going to take a bath and head to bed." She said letting go of Asika, "I'm exhausted, see you later Asiki!"

"Bye." Asika said quietly. She sat down on one of the couches which were now empty. She loved her aunt, really she did, but she had always been very… comfortable with her body. And now all her friends knew. And Kid knew… she immediately started to fear that Kid thought that acting like Blair _did_ run in the family, especially because he mothers side of the family was entirely witches. Which it did _not_! " I think I should go, my mom will probably be waiting for me to call. I told her I had to tell her something."

"You didn't tell your mom you defeated two kishans using magic?" Tsubaki asked. She took Asika's silent blushing as a yes, "Why?"

"I just haven't gotten in touch with her yet."

"Liz, Patty, we should go too." Kid said, "My father is expecting me to be home. He needs me to do him a small favor."

"Sorry Kid, Tsubaki's teaching us how to do our hair like she does."

"And I can't go yet, Asika." Kazuki said, trying not to smirk, "I have to show Soul and BlackStar something with the car." Asika sighed

"So I have to _walk_ home? _Alone_?!" she demanded

"Why don't you take her home, Kid?" Maka suggested, "You were her ride here anyway, and you two are the only ones who need to leave."

"Ok." Kid and Asika both said quietly.

They shut the door and everyone immediately looked out the window. Kid was helping Asika onto his skateboard. Kid held her close to him, like he did on the way there. Though, they were facing each other this time. Asika wrapped her arms around Kid's neck, resting her head on his chest. Kid wondered to himself, did she really like him. Liz had been hinting for over a week by then and he was starting to take her seriously. After all, she was always telling her she could trust him.

"So Blair's your aunt?" Kid asked. Asika felt herself blushing and was glad he could see her face. Though, this time she wasn't so lucky. Kid could feel the heat through his shirt.

"Yeah, I don't get to see her that much, though." Kid moved one hand from her shoulder to her waist. He felt her face get hotter

"On your mothers' side?" Asika nodded. Kid felt like an idiot, asking such a stupid question. Of course it was on her mothers' side! "Younger or older?"

"She's younger than my mom by about… thirteen years. Blair's only 21, so it's sort of like she's a much older sister."

"Wow, she's only 24?"

"Yeah."

"So when you were born she was… she was eight?" Asika's cheeks burned brighter. Usually when she told someone the age difference between her aunt and her mother, no one did the math. But Kid was smart.

They got to Asika's house and kid carefully helped her down. Asika was already used to the skateboard and didn't need his help. But she wanted it. Kid, once again, admired her house. There was a rustle in the bushes several feet away. Asika gasped quietly. Animals never came to their house. There was some kind of chemical that was sprayed on the grass o keep it from growing too long that they didn't like. Asika ignored it and looked back at Kid.

"Thanks for taking me today." She said, "I probably would've have been able to go if you didn't."

"It was nothing." He said. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and got her key out of her pocket

"Bye, Kid."

He opened his moth to answer, but didn't. A fast ray of light shot between them and something emerged out of the bushes. It slung an arrow into the bow and aimed it at them. Gold light shot at them like before. They ducked at the last second. Asika grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him into the house. She held her hands out and with a _click_ all the doors and windows in the house locked.

"What the hell's going on?" Kid asked. Asika caught a quick glance out the window to see the man slinging another arrow. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the back of the house and up the 10 ft wide stair case.

"We'll hide in my room." She explained, "It's a bit of a mess, but it's better than being down there." At the top of the staircase, Asika held her hands out and a thick wall formed. She opened a dark purple door with her name written with gold next to a black one, and shoved Kid in.

"Asika, what's happening?" Kid demanded again. She locked the door and turned to him.

"This happens sometimes. If we just stay here, we'll be fine." She looked at the floor, "Sorry about the mess."

"No, it's perfect." He said looking around, "You even have two beds."

"Y-you wanna… sit down?"

They sat on one of the beds next to each other. There was a loud crash on the balcony door. Asika screamed and jumped into his lap. Kid put his hand on her head, keeping her close to him. She was trembling slightly and was clearly shaken up. He gently kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. She pulled her legs tighter to her chest. They were both thinking the same thing. Was there a chance? The slightest, smallest, microscopic, chance? And they both hoped for the same answer. Yes, there was a chance they could be together.

"It's alright." Kid whispered into her ear, "I won't let anything hurt you. I'm going to protect you."


	10. Unexpected battle

**A/N: Haha… I have a confession. I sort of… wasn't planning on writing this chapter, but I realize how much of a cliffhanger the last chapter was, so… here you go!**

The unexpected battle, the damsel in distress becomes the hero?

The house rattled as a loud rumble echoed through the Joy property. Kid wanted to protect her, that's what you're supposed to do for the girl you like, but he had no idea how. He didn't even know what was going on. Here he was, frightened to death (**Haha I just got the Soul Eater reference in that saying. Haha, I'm so corny**) and she seemed only slightly startled. If anyone was going to protect anyone, she would probably protect him. With a loud thud, a short man with a bow and two slings filled with arrows stood on the balcony.

"Hello kiddies.' He said in a very pedophile-ish way.

"Holy shit!" Kid and Asika both screamed. They scrambled out of the room and looked around. Asika grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him behind her. She crashed into the wall which melted into a puddle. They heard the glass from the balcony door crash. Asika kicked open a door that kid didn't know was there. She shoved him down the dark staircase, harder than she intended. She used several spells to lock the door. Flicking the lights on, she ran down to the bottom of the stairs to help kid up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall."

"It's alright." Kid followed her through the basement into the back. He slipped into a small closet which she latched shut. He pulled the string that dangled from the low ceiling. "Asika?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" she sighed and sat on the floor next to him. "We don't have any weapons." She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder

"Well…" she puffed a long breath, "Kid, to be honest with you, I don't actually know. I guess… if he comes down here we can just… I'll use magic."

Kid and Asika leaned against each other, sitting in silence. Listening for every little sound. Any indication of where the man was. They heard nothing. Only each others heartbeat. Asika tightly clung onto him, slightly digging her nails in. She was worried she was hurting him, but the more she wanted to loosen her grip, the tighter she held on. Kid didn't mind. Just the fact that she was holding onto him so tightly made it ok. And even if it did hurt, he would deal with the pain. She was frightened to death. Kid could picture her as a little kid being curled up in a corner crying because of the lightning.

"Guess who's back?" the creepy voice sneered, bounding down the stairs. Asika jumped 'out of her skin' and onto his lap.

"Fuck." She whispered. Kid felt her shiver in her arms. He held her tighter, pretty frightened himself. They heard him come closer and closer to the door. Through a crack in the wood, they could see his ugly face, searching for them. Asika slowly slipped off his lap and lightly leaned against the door.

A small explosion, shuck the room. Kid and Asika were blown against the wall with a hard _thud_. They looked at each other, listening for any small noise. Anything at all. Nothing. They slowly approached the door, looking through the crack. The man was gone, or as it seemed. Gingerly, the stepped out of the closet and stood up. The basement was dead silent.

"Kids are a pain in the ass." The man groaned, slowly crawling over to them. He tried to sling another arrow. Asika grabbed the color of his shirt and dangled him in the air. Neither of them noticed before, when he was chasing them around and all, but he was really short.

"You're a pain in the ass." The man was thrown against the wall and through a window. Though, Asika didn't move a muscle.

She staggered backwards, feeling her head get fuzzy. Her vision was turned sideways, like in the movies. Kid watched her slowly continue to step backwards. He heard her slightly whimper and fall. He quickly stepped behind her and caught her at the last second. Carefully and slowly, he picked her up and gently made his way up the stairs. She stirred gently, so he decided to lay her down on the couch. He gingerly kissed her forehead and sat across from her.

"I have a headache." She groaned, still with closed eyes, they both laughed


	11. Asika's realization

Asika's realization, how deep in is she?

Kid came into the class and took his usual seat. Asika was already there, tapping her pen on the desk. Kid thought about what his father had told him the night before. About how there was going to be a dance in honor of the schools anniversary. And Kid was hoping to maybe dance with Asika. That's why he turned to her and brought it up.

"You know, the schools anniversary is coming up." He said, placing his notebook on the desk

"Really?" she asked. He nodded

"And," he continued, "My father is planning on throwing a party to celebrate. Do you think you'll go? I mean… if he does."

"Uh… yeah, probably." She shrugged, "I love going to those kinds of things. You know, getting dressed up, fancy food, dancing, and music. I don't know." She sighed, "I haven't been to a school party in a long time."

"Your old school threw parties?" Kid was surprised, though he knew he shouldn't have been. He had never heard anything about her old school. He supposed that it was wrong to assume she didn't go to school before going to DWMA like him. But what was he supposed to think?

"Yeah, just simple dances though. There was rarely anything too fancy, though." She shrugged again, "I guess the only really fancy dance was for graduation." She thought about what the dance would look like. Kid was probably going to go, seeing as it's the anniversary of his fathers' school. She rested her chin on her hand, wondering what he would wear. He was always dressed so formal in the first place. "Any idea when it's gunna be?"

Kid shrugged, "In about a week or so." He glanced at her as she continued writing something down. He swallowed hard; slightly afraid of what her reaction to what he was about to say would be. The last thing he wanted to do was make her mad. "Asika?" her head snapped up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your mother, she's a witch?" Asika nodded suspiciously. Why was he asking about her mother? Didn't he already know a lot? And he never seemed particularly interested in the fact that her mother was a witch. "Did she… ever meet Medusa."

Oh… of course. Asika slumped over slightly without even realizing it. When she heard Medusa had a plan to, well… kill everyone at the DWMA. She couldn't blame Kid for being curious. After all, if I had a friend whose mother was a witch, I would want to ask. Though, she had to admire Kid's courage. She would never be able to ask a question like that. But she was happy he asked a question of a topic that was assumed to be sensitive. Clearly, he trusted her much more than when they first met.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kid blushed, feeling terrible. Asika had been silent for quite awhile, longer than she realized.

"No, no, it's ok. I was just…" she sighed, "Thinking. Anyway, uh, yeah I… I _think_."

"Did she… know her well?" Kid moved his chair closer to her, seeing her expression.

"No, it's just that… they met just once. And mother never really was fond of her, so she didn't bother to be particularly ni- oh shit." Asika rested her head on her desk

"What?" Kid put his arm around her shoulder

"Well, my mother is like me in the way that if we don't… particularly like someone we don't even bother being, say, polite."

"Did she… did she say something to her?"

"She… she told Medusa to fuck off and leave her family alone." Kid sighed. Asika was right to be scared. He would have been too.

"What happened to make her say that?" Asika bit her lip

"She tried to get my mother to join her and when she said no she threatened me and my father."

"That's bad. You think she'll try and come after you?"

"Maybe, after all I'm in the academy."


	12. The Dance They've Been Waiting For

The dance they've been waiting for, the matchmaker last hurrah? 

"Asika, come on! We have to go." Kazuki said walking into the living room and taking the car keys from the table. He was wearing a suit. Something Asika thought she would never see him in, along with other things. Asika was sitting on the couch, wrapped in the blanket. "You're not dressed?"

"I'm not _going_." She said sternly. She slowly closed her book, making sure the bookmark was in. "I'm just… I'm just tired, ok?"

"No, it's not ok." Asika tucked a small strand of loose hair behind her ear.

He knew that she was planning on going. Her hair was tied up in a high, tight, neat, perfectly done ponytail. And she was wearing earrings, which she never did. And even though they were simple black music notes that dangled, it was clear it was an effort to put them in. Her ears were red and the area around where the earrings went in was slightly irritated. And she was wearing make up. Usually she just wore concealer, but she was wearing much more. She had on dark blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She also had on red lipstick that tinted her normally red lips.

"Just go without me, Kazuki, you're already dressed. Maybe I'll go later, I don't feel good."

Kazuki grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. The blanket fell to the floor around their feet. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that reached just above midway down her thighs. The spaghetti straps were slightly hanging off her shoulders. The neckline went down low and cut into a V-neck. The fabric had a subtle shimmer with every movement she made. She wore her regular gold eye necklace as usual. But the most surprising part of her outfit was that she was wearing three-inch black strap heels. Kazuki smirked and tossed her the black jacket she was planning on wearing. She draped it over her shoulders and reluctantly followed him out.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Kazuki asked as they pulled out of the driveway. Asika turned the heat up slightly and tightened her ponytail, very carefully

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Stomach ache."

"I know why you don't feel good." Asika looked at him. Was there a cause so simple he knew in a second, "You're nervous."

Oh… well, maybe she was. But she had every right to be. It was her first big party since they joined DWMA. And Kid was going to be there, which pounded her with nerves even harder. She shifted closer to the window, scared she would puke. Just thinking about him being there made her sick to the stomach. And there was a reason why. She was a huge klutz, and big events with tons of people watching didn't help. At _all_. And with her luck, Kid would see her at the most inconvenient moment.

"Well you know what?" he looked at her, wondering where she was going with her though, "I… I have every right to be."

"Because you're in love." He teased. She punched his shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest. She leaned her forehead on the window, feeling the icy cold on her skin. "Look, it's alright if you like him, you know. It's obvious he likes you."

"What are you talking about?" she muttered, her breath fogging up the glass

"You mean you don't know?" she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Wow, you are as stupid as you say you are. Let's go!" he parked the car and was about to get out, but she grabbed his jacket and pulled him back

"Tell me!" she pleaded

"We gotta go." He smirked and squirmed out of her grip.

She ran after him, up to the school. At the entrance, she saw Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar. She looked around. Where were Kid, Liz, and Patty? Everyone looked great. She never thought she'd see Maka in a dress. Even though she wore a skirt everyday, it wasn't like she acted girly. And Soul was in a _suit_! _Soul_… in a _suit_! Asika had to admit that he looked pretty good wearing formal clothes. Though she was happy she decided to wear the heels because he couldn't joke about her height. Everyone could, except for BlackStar, but only Soul, Kazuki, and sometimes Liz did.

"Asika, you look great!" Tsubaki said. They hugged. Asika loved Tsubaki like a little sister. She was so nice, and quiet, and adorable. Yet, she was also so powerful. Maka also came over and hugged them

"Yeah, you really do." She said. Asika loved the way that Maka did her pigtails. It was so cute.

"Thanks, you guys do too."

"Come on," Maka said dragging her in, "Let's go find Liz and Patty." The boys all smirked. Yeah right, they were going to look for Liz and Patty. And even if they were, it was only because Kid would be with them. Tsubaki and Maka spotted the twins standing on either side of Kid. They quickly pulled Asika over to her. "Hey guys, look who's here!"

"Asika!" the twins quickly hugged her tightly between them. They were so glad she had showed up. They had been trying to convince Kid that she was coming and that it was another reason he had to go as well. "You look _amazing_!"

"Thanks." Asika felt herself blushing as Kid turned around. Her heart pounded. He was wearing all white which, although dangerous for a clumsy girl like her to wear, looked adorable on him. And, despite her three inch heels, she was still shorter than him. She was up to his neck, a great improvement.

"Kid, doesn't she look great?" Liz asked, Asika unaware of how Liz narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Kid took a deep breath, trying to catch words. He didn't realize she could be anymore beautiful than she already was. But, she somehow managed to do it.

"H-hey." Was all he managed. He scolded himself for sounding like such an idiot. She was still wearing the eye necklace. What was it about that necklace that drew him in? He couldn't figure it out, which bothered him.

"Hey." She said quietly

"Asika, let's get you something to drink, you look thirsty." Liz grabbed Asika's hand and pulled her away from Kid.

"Why'd you do that, sis?" Patty asked, following her big sister, "Shouldn't you be leaving them alone?"

"Don't worry Patty, I got it all planned out." Liz smirked and continued dragging Asika away from Kid. He watched Asika get dragged away. He definitely had it bad for her. Kazuki and Soul put their hands on his shoulders

"Hey, Kid, doesn't Asika look great?" Kazuki asked. Kid was afraid to ask, afraid he would get protective.

"Uh, yeah… yeah she does." He said airily, still looking at where she disappeared.

"You know what you should do?" Soul asked, trying not to smile deviously. "You should ask her to dance." Kid sighed

"You really think she'd want me to?" the two boys nodded. Kid ran after Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, and Asika. "Asika, wait up!"


	13. An Interruption

An interruption, Kid and Asika the new Romeo and Juliette? 

"Asika, wait up!" the girls turned to see Kid running towards them. The girls, all but Asika were thinking maybe, just maybe, the two lovebirds didn't need their help. Maybe, Kid was going to make their job so much easier. Kid caught up to them. Liz had an idea. Patty and Maka had already inched away, so if she and Tsubaki left, it would be just them

"Hey, uh, Asika, we're gunna go to the bathroom real quick, 'Kay?" Liz asked. Asika felt her cheeks get slightly warm. She was hoping that if she was going to embarrass herself that at least her friends would be there.

"O…ok." Tsubaki and Liz snuck off, leaving Kid and Asika alone together. Asika waited for what he came over for, watching him put his hands, deep in his pockets. "So… what is it?"

"Well… um… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… to dance." He looked at her, which is the last thing he wanted to do. But he was glad he did. She was smiling, biting her lip. "With- with me." He held his hand out slightly. She slowly placed her fingers in his hand

"Ok." She said quietly. He tightened his hand on hers and pulled her closer to him

"Let's go." Kid pulled her to the dance floor, just as a song ended and a new one started.

Kid placed his hands on her hips, pulled her closer again. She slightly tripped over her own feet and was pressed tightly against him. Her forehead was against his chest. She didn't even mean to, that's just how she ended up after tripping. She looked up at him. He didn't seem to mind. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and followed his lead. It was a slow song, so she was less worried about making an ass out of herself. She was, without a doubt, the clumsiest girl on the face of the earth. It came as naturally to her as breathing. All of their friends, on the other side of the room, saw them begin to dance. The girls giddily laughed and the boys high-fived.

"Kid, are you ok?" Asika asked, "You seem sort of… distant."

"I'm fine." He said, seeming to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her, "Let's just dance."

"Kid, tell me." She looked at him, determine to get it out of him, "You know I'm stubborn so just tell me now so I won't have to whine later." She smirked. Kid leaned in closely, their lips only a few inches apart.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he whispered, moving even closer

"I- I promise." She stuttered, feeling herself lean in. All their friends watched eagerly as they got closer and closer. Kid could fell her breath brush across his face. Their lips were lightly touching. _This is it_, they both thought, _finally_…

"Lord Death!" Sid shouted running in the room. Kid and Asika jumped, slamming their foreheads against each other. Kid put his hand on her head, apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry, Asika." He said for the tenth time in one minute

"Kid, its fine. Let's go see what it is" as the walked, Kid kept his arm around her.

"Sid, what is it?" Lord Death asked. Kid knew it had something to do with what his father had told him two nights ago. He didn't want Asika t?turned to Kid

"Kid, I'm scared." He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a hug

"It's gunna be alright."

"Asika, are you ok?" Kazuki asked, coming over. Asika took a couple of steps away from Kid to her weapon

"I'm fine, are you?" she asked, worried about what was going on

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Eleven coffins in the floor appeared and led into the basement. Asika grabbed for Kids hand, screaming his name, and he did the same. They pulled each other against each other as they began to fall. Kid felt a tear fall from her face to his shirt. He lightly kissed the top of her head, though she didn't feel it. They landed in the basement, still wrapped in each others arms.

"So here's what we'll do." Stein said after a few minutes of talking about what was going on. "I'll take Medusa. Maka and BlackStar, you'll go around her and fight the Demon Sword. Kid and Asika, you'll go behind them and stop the black blood from getting to the kishan. And Asika," Stein put his hands on her shoulders, "You have to make sure Kid doesn't have a symmetry attack. And, if he does, use anything, I mean _anything_, to get him out. Can you do it?" Asika looked at Kid

"I can do it." they all headed out. Kid helped Asika onto the skateboard, keeping her close

"Are you ready?" he asked, slipping her hand is

"As ready as I can be."

**Sorry, this one was a bit shorter than usual, but… I don't know, deal with it I guess. I look forward to your feedback!**


	14. A personal Matter to attend to

A personal matter to attend to, a victory in the basement?

"Where do you think you're going?" Medusa grabbed Asika's ankle and pulled her off the skateboard about twenty minutes after they left the group. Asika landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Medusa's arrow tail brushed against her jaw line. "We have some talking to do. About a… personal matter." She grabbed the back of Asika's dress and pulled her up, up that her feet didn't touch the ground.

"KID!" Asika screeched, her voice cracking. Kid turned around and sped back to help her. Medusa held her hand out and Kid slammed into the wall. He held Liz and Patty, preparing himself. Where was Stein? Did he get hurt? "Kid are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." He wiped a drop of blood from his mouth. He aimed his guns at the witch. She laughed

"It's sweet, really." She said dropping Asika on the floor. Asika watched carefully as she approached Kid. "You care about her so much. It's adorable." She sighed, "It's too bad you'll never have her. After I'm done with her, she'll never have another boyfriend." She Grabbed Kid's shirt and pulled him to his feet, "It's a shame, honestly, you really are cute. Maybe you could join me."

"Don't touch him!" Asika jammed the butt of her sword into the witches' stomach. She grabbed Kid's hand and stood in front of him. "Do whatever you want to me, but don't you dare even lay a finger on him." her grip on the sword tightened

"Kid, Asika, run!" Stein shouted coming from behind Medusa. They debated staying and helping, but remembered they had to stop the black blood. They got on the skateboard and sped away

"Are you ok?" Kid asked. She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile that was obviously fake to both of them.

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

A few minutes late, kid started slowing down and eventually led to a stop. He got off the skateboard and looked around the room. Asika stood behind him, afraid of what he was doing. He slowly dropped to the floor, beginning to space out. Asika started to panic. He was having a symmetry attack? What was she supposed to do? Asika knelt down next to him, awkwardly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, what are you doing? We have to go."

Silence.

"Come on, we have to go!" her heartbeat raced faster.

Silence.

"Kid, get up! Please, just get up!"

She started to cry.

"Go without me." He whispered. She only just heard him. "I can't go on. You can do this, without me." Her breath was shaky

"You can't say that, Kid. I _need_ you! I can't fight without you! And I also can't just… I can't just leave you here! If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself." She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Though his eyes were distant. "Kid, look at me! Don't look at the room look at me! Didn't you tell Liz and Patty how symmetrical I am?"

_Any means necessary… _Steins voice echoed in her head. Any means necessary. What was left? She tried crying, she tried begging, and she tried persuading him. What could she do now… he won't listen. Any means necessary… she had one last idea. She quickly closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

He immediately stopped caring about the symmetry of the room. All he cared about was how he was kissing her. Liz and Patty were behind him and Kazuki was several feet away. Kid put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Their hearts raced. The three weapons watched in awe. They were _kissing_! Kid leaned back against the wall, Asika was pulled on top of him. They almost pulled away, but continued to kiss for a little bit longer. They finally pulled away, both of them smiling and breathless.

"Holy shit." Kid whispered. Asika laughed

"Yeah." She whispered back

"Holy shit." He said louder. He stood up, grabbed Liz and Patty, and got on the skateboard

"So… did I do it?" she asked, taking Kazuki and slowly stepping to the skateboard

"Yeah, great job, Asika." Liz said. Kid grabbed Asika's waist and kissed her passionately again

"Let's go defeat a kishan." They sped off, leaving her in awe. She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting her lip. Did they really just kiss?

"Kid, slow down, I see someone." Asika whispered as they got farther in the basement. A woman only in inch or two taller than Asika and a… was that a werewolf? Well, the werewolf thing and the woman were running several feet in front of them. "When we get close, give me a boost."

"What? What are you planning?" he whispered back. She tightened her ponytail and looked at him seriously

"Just do it." she said sternly. She slipped her heels off as they got closer. She held on to his shoulders, standing on his hands. "Now!"

Kid pushed her up as high as he could do and slowed down to almost a complete stop. She flipped in the air and landed in front of the two. The woman seemed to be a witch. She felt a sting in her ankles for landing barefooted. Her grip on Kazuki tightened. The last thing she wanted was for there to be _another_ witch involved. She feared that if there were too many witches involved that the kids at school would give into the stereotype on witches. The werewolf growled.

"Move out of our way, girl, so you don't get hurt." He said. She smirked, cocking an eyebrow

"What are you, afraid to hurt me?" she challenged. The werewolf laughed loudly

"I admit, it may be slightly harder to kill a little girl like you. But only slightly, I'll manage." His claws extended and he stepped forward.

He swung his claws at her. She quickly ducked, only being missed by centimeters. He swung again, more violently. She slipped under the blades, light as air. From behind everyone, Kid's gunshots rang through the room. The witch quickly continued towards the kishan as the werewolf headed for Kid. Asika jumped in front of the witch and pushed her to the ground. She quickly jumped over her, using magic to slam her into the wall. She felt bad though. Her mother and Erica used to be quite friendly.

Asika grabbed hold of the back of the werewolf's shirt. He spun in circles, trying to shake her off. She slowly made her way to his shoulders. She slit the skin on his neck and let herself fall. The last thing she needed was to get full wind of his first reaction. Kid caught her, making sure she was ok. Aside from a small scratch on her face she was ok. Flying around the room, Kid franticly shot at the werewolf.

"Asika, the blood!"

Asika jumped off and ran at the witch. Time seemed to be moving as slow as a snail. Erica was only seconds away from getting the black blood to the kishan and Asika still had to get _remotely_ close to her. She summoned all her strength. Think of your friends, Asika. Liz, Patty, Maka, Kazuki, Tsubaki, Soul, and, more or less, BlackStar. And Kid. You have to stop her, or Kid will get hurt. Asika summoned all her strength and jumped, tackling the witch.


	15. Comfort

**OH MY GOD I AM LIKE THE MEANEST PERSON EVER! OH MY LORD DEATH! I forggot to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I honestly didn't think it would go all that well and I was pretty sure I would end up discontinuing it, but then I got nothing but nice reviews, so it's time to do some thanking!**

**Adrienne Dark, LifeTheNinetails, Katsumi Kobayashi, MsGeekNerd, Iluvhamster, and amberivy**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU SYMMETRICAL READERS AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SHUT UP!**

Comfort, is it really the end?

Asika lay on the floor for a few minutes. She did it. She really did it. She saved Kid and all her friends (not to mention Death City). Kid ran over to her a few moments later. He pulled her into his lap, cradling her. He looked around, making sure neither of them would try and hurt her.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be ok." He whispered

"I did it."

"Did what?" her head snapped up. She started to panic. Please don't be the kishan madness fucking with her, please, please, please, please. "Asika… you almost did it. You missed the witch by inches."

"I… I failed?" she whispered. She rested her head on Kid's shoulder

"No, it was the madness. It would've happened to anyone in your position." She sniffled, nuzzling her head in his chest more

"But it happened to _me_. The kishans reviving and it's all my fault." She broke and started to sob. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. Gently, he tilted her head up and lightly kissed her. After a few moments, she pulled away. "No, don't kiss me because I'm sad. It'll just make me feel worse."

"I'm not kissing you because you're sad." He said brining his face closer to her, "I kissed you because…" he blushed slightly, "Because I like you. And… I want you to be my girlfriend." She put a hand on his neck and kissed him again, "What was that?"

"Because I like you. And I want you to be my boyfriend." Asika closed her eyes and her head in his chest. She listened as everything unfolded.

Maka jumped and grabbed one of the clothes the kishan had. As it broke out of the basement, Asika flicked her writs. Maka's grip slightly loosened, but didn't let go. Asika was too weak. Maka and Soul were taken with the kishan. Kid helped Asika stand up and walk over to the rest of their friends. Everyone was happy to see them together at first, but when they saw the tears pouring down her face, they assumed that Kid was just being nice.

"Let's get out of here." Liz suggested, holding herself, "It's creepy in here."

As they walked, Asika continued to sniffle and slightly cry. She held her shoes in her hand and frowned at her dress. Of course she had to battle a kishan, a witch, and a werewolf in her most expensive dress. Though it was only a few minor rips and some smudged dirt, her mother could fix it. And then she realized, her mother. And her father. They were going to want to stop by and see if she was ok. She looked at Kid.

Now what, he thought to himself. Here he was, walking out of the school basement after losing a battle with a kishan with his arm around the girl of his dreams, able to say he kissed her four times, and he had no clue where he stood. Was she his girlfriend? Would they figure it our after things settled down? Or were they just friends? He looked at her. The way she was looking at him gave him hope that the last option was no longer an option.

Everyone got to the door and looked around a bit before leaving. In the sky, somewhere in town, Lord Death was battling the kishan. Asika gripped Kids hand. He must've been so worried. That was his father. And right now, he seemed to be struggling to stand his ground. He gently kissed the top of her head so no one would see.

"W-we should go." Tsubaki said quietly, "BlackStar and I were going to go look for Maka and Soul on our way home." Everyone hugged and they made their way into town. The five of them continued to watch the part of the battle that they could.

"I can't watch this anymore, ready to go Asika?" Kazuki asked, keeping his hands in his pockets. Asika didn't tear her eyes away from the fight. She gripped Kids jacket which he let her wear a few minutes before. If Lord Death got hurt by the kishan, it would be all her fault…

"Yeah, I'm re…" Asika's eyes closed and she fell into Kid's arms. The three weapons stood around Kid, who was trying to shake her awake

"What happened?" Patty asked, looking over Liz's shoulder

"I think she passed out." Kid said holding his hand against her forehead

"Kid, take her back to our house. Patty and I will go with Kazuki to his house. Ok?" Liz suggested. Kid hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." He said looking at Asika. She looked like an angel when she slept. Kazuki held her shoes out for Kid to take

"We'll bring over a change of clothes for her later." Liz said as her, Patty, and Kazuki started walking to his house.

Kid walked to his house, which wasn't far away. He was glad Liz came up with the plan that she did. He needed to make sure she was ok and that she would be alright. When he got to his house, he laid her out on his bed and went into the bathroom. He came back with a dampened paper towel and began taking her makeup off. Even though she always looked beautiful, he thought she looked much prettier without it. She didn't need it. He also took her earrings out, undid her ponytail, and took her necklace off. He put them on the nigh table and turned back to her.

She was still wearing her dress. What would he do? It looked expensive, so he assumed she wouldn't want it any more messed up than it already was. And if she stirred during the night, it might rip. So what was he to do? He went into Liz and Patty's room and searched for a long, baggy, T-shirt. He came back in the room and took a deep breath.

He pulled her hands, sitting her up. Slipping off the jacket he gave her, he noticed the dress had a long zipper that went all the way down. He was thankful for that. The last thing he needed was to struggle to get the dress off. And possibly risk waking her up. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the zipper down and easily slipped it off. He quickly put the T-shirt on and hung the dress up.

He assumed that any other boy in his situation wouldn't have bothered with the T-shirt and would just leave her in her underwear. But that would be selfish. And besides, Kid figured that if he was ever in his life going to see Asika in her underwear, that she should at least she should be awake. And, therefore, well aware of the fact. He kneeled on the floor and rested his arms on the bed.

Now what?


	16. Good morning

Good morning, now what?

Asika's eyes slowly opened. She had a _major_ headache. After opening her eyes completely and seeing clearly, she realized that she was sleeping with her head rested on someone's chest. A boy's chest, a shirtless boy's chest. She looked up and saw it was Kid. He had his arms around her, one around her shoulders and one around her waist. He smiled when he saw she was awake. All night he had been waiting for her to wake up. He hadn't slept much. From about 12 PM to 7 AM. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Hey." He said. She blinked. "Feeling better?"

"Uh… uh, yeah. I think I'm ok." Her hand went to her head, unsatisfied with her memory. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. Had she lost all her memory? Did she not remember _anything_? His heart began to sink.

"No, I remember most of the night, but then… everything got cut short." He let out a long breath. So she did. "I guess… that's a bad thing."

"You passed out, that's why."

"Oh… well, why?" she asked, not particularly worried. More… curious

"Well, to be honest… I don't know. Maybe because you used too much magic." Asika looked around the room. She saw her jewelry on the night table and her dress hanging on the doorknob. Kid noticed her looking around. "I hung your dress up…"

"Thanks." She said, biting her lip, "It would've sucked to sleep in it. It would've gotten all wrinkled and ripped and…" she sighed, "I would hate to deal with that. Hey… where are Liz and Patty?"

"At your house. When you passed out, I brought you here and Liz and Patty went to your house. I didn't hear them come in last night, so I suppose they spent the night there." He shrugged

"How's Kazuki doing?" she asked quietly

"Much better than you. Come to think of it… everyone faired better than you." Kid sat and leaned against the headboard. Asika pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She never would have guessed Kid slept in jeans. And, for that matter, no shirt. She also never realized just how fit he was. He didn't have a six pack or anything, but he was on the verge, that was clear. Probably he didn't want to risk being any more asymmetrical than he thought he was. "Are you hungry, cuz I can make you something."

"That's really nice of you." She said, blushing. She pulled her legs closer trying to hide the fact her face was so red. But Kid could still see. He loved it how she got so red at the little things. "Sure, what do you have?"

"I can make pancakes." Asika raised her eyebrows. She was learning a lot about him today. He didn't strike her as the cooking type

"That sounds great. I'm just going to wash my face." She said standing up. He went over to the side of the room and pushed a door open

"Here's the bathroom. And there's an extra toothbrush if you want it."

"Thanks."

She closed the door and walked over to the sink and leaned over the counter. She blankly stared at herself in the mirror. Was she really in Kid's house? Did she really just wake up in his bed… next to him? Had she really slept with him, literally and not in the innuendo kind of way? She plashed some water on her face and went to search for a spare toothbrush.

His cabinets were filled with all kinds of bathroom crap. Several boxes of dental floss, soap, combs (and one hairbrush), about ten boxes of black hair dye, shaving cream and razors. She really was learning a lot. She learned he really hated his stripes, everything in his bathroom was completely symmetrical, and he was shaving. Oh, and also that everything was in plain sight _except _for the toothbrushes.

She finally found his toothbrush stash. It was _unbelievable_ how many there were. She counted 28. He _really_ cared about dental hygiene. She picked out a purple one and realized something pretty shitty. Toothpaste. Did he have any extra? She didn't see any in her search and there wasn't any with the toothbrushes. So, she decided to use his and _never_ tell him.

"It smells amazing." She said, walking into the kitchen. She took a seat in a stool at a tall counter in the middle of the kitchen. He placed a plate in front of her with four pancakes, powdered sugar, and two strawberries. He also gave her a knife, a fork, and a bottle of syrup. "And it's symmetrical."

"Only the best. What do you want to drink?" he opened the fridge, letting her look inside

"Um… orange juice?"

"Sure." He poured her a glass and sat across from her, with almost the same food, except water instead of juice. "Oh, I almost forgot." He went into the other room and came back with folded clothes and put them on the counter, "Uh… Liz and Patty said you could borrow these."

"Oh, thanks. I'll change after I eat."

"One more thing."

Kid put one hand on her chair and one on the back of her neck. He quickly kissed her, catching her off guard. Part of her wanted to pull away and ask her if they were dating. But the other part that didn't want to pull away and just shut up and kiss him was stronger. So, she decided to just shut up and kiss him. Kid was worried that maybe he was being too forward. But he needed to know if she really liked him. So by kissing her, and her not pulling away, it was pretty clear she liked him.

She giggled, "You smell like pancakes."

"You smell like mint toothpaste." Kid sat across from her, catching a glimpse that she was blushing slightly.

"Hey, Kid, I gotta point something out." She said quietly, "While I was looking for the spare toothbrushes, I found something." She nibbled on one of the strawberries and wiggled her toes. "I saw the hair dye."

"Shit." He muttered. He put his elbows on the table, running his hands through his hair. Never in his life did he think it was humanly possible to be as embarrassed and horrified as he was. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Kid? Why do you have those?" she asked, taking a sip of juice

"I just have them to… try and cover my stripes." He said quietly.

"_Ten boxes_?"

"I need that many." Asika walked over to his side of the table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kid, you don't need _anything_. You shouldn't try and cover your stripes up." He ran a hand through his hair again

"You mean like you cover your magic up?" he said a bit more harshly than he intended. She laughed

"Be harsh all you want, Kid. But I have a good excuse. If I show my stripes, people might try and eat my soul. And also if I show my stripes to much I could pass out like last night." She took his hand and pulled it away from his hair. "You shouldn't want to cover them up. It's what I like about you the most."

"Really?" she nodded. He pulled her into his lap, making her lightly scream. "You're lying."

"Am not." She kissed his forehead, "Look, your stripes are the first thing I noticed about you. I don't know why you'd want to change that."

"You're right." He sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, that's fine. At least I got through to you."

"Come on, you should eat something."


	17. Basketball

Basketball, Asika the athlete?

Soul and Maka walked into the park and joined everyone else. Maka immediately noticed how differently everyone was dressed. Especially Kid and his asymmetrical buttons on his shirt. When Kid had gotten there ten minutes before, he noticed how different Asika looked. She had on tight skinny jeans, and a red tank top under a black sweatshirt. Kazuki made a big deal of how she actually owned a pair of sneakers. Eventually, though, she got hot and took her sweatshirt off.

"It's about time, you two are late!" BlackStar said, rolling his eyes when he saw them. As everyone was talking, Kid quickly kissed Asika's cheek. "Maka, you're on my team, and Soul, you're on Kid's team.

"Think you can handle a sport, witch?" Kazuki asked, walking past Asika and 'accidentally' bumped into her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Please, I'm gunna kick your ass." He snapped back. Kazuki put a hand on Kid's shoulder

"Careful Kid, she's a competitive girl. Even if she's wearing skinny jeans and jewelry." Kazuki walked to the other side of the court with his team

"Good thing we're on the same side then." He said, nudging her

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Soul said, smugly. "How about if we lose, we have to move everything in Kids house over two inches."

"No, let's not." He protested. Asika tried not to giggle

"Fine, if we lose then Maka has to spend a whole day with her creepy dad." BlackStar suggested. Maka looked horrified, Asika just had to say something.

"How about something else." She said, to Maka's joy. "How about… if you guys lose, BlackStar has to dye his hair black."

"Why?" he asked

"Well, you're name is BlackStar. So… you should have black hair."

"Sounds good!" Maka said quickly before they could go back to her spending the day with her dad

They started the game and Maka realized she had no clue what went on in basketball. She wished that Asika was on her team. Despite all the trash talk Kazuki said about her being bad at sports, he was extremely wrong. Kid was glad she was on his team. Not because he wanted his girlfriend on his team, but because she was good. She was an extremely fast runner, and was good at dodging through people. She had great aim and could make a basket from the other side of the court. Halfway through the game, Asika realized Maka was standing in the corner, looking clueless. She went over to her.

"You ok?" she asked

"I have no idea what's going on." She said weakly, "You're on the other team, why are you asking?"

"I may be on the other team, but you're still my friend. Want me to explain the game to you?" Maka shrugged

"I guess." Asika ran a few steps and tripped over her own feet, obviously on purpose. Asika looked at Maka sternly, Maka understood. "Oh no, Asika fell!" she said loudly and with no emotion. Kid immediately ran over to Asika and fell to her side

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried. She laughed at how cute he was when he got worried about her

"I'm fine, I'll just stand on the side for a few minutes." Asika stood next to Maka and explained basketball as fast as she could. Maka listened to every word, hanging on to them for dear life. "Think you got it?"

"I think so." Maka said quietly

"Sorry but… I have to kick your ass now that you know what to do." Asika said walking back to the court. The both laughed. The second she stepped back in, she jumped up and caught the ball, only inches away from Kazuki. "I'm back, miss me?" she smirked and shot a basket from ten feet away.

After about half an hour, "Guys, I gotta go home. Sorry I can't stay for another game." Asika said, looking at her watch. "My parents are coming over today to check on me."

"I'll take you home." Kid said, "You guys play without us."

"Tomorrow, BlackStar, I better see you with black hair." Asika said pointing at him

"Ok, see you guys later!" Patty shouted, waving as they disappeared

"Everyone come here." BlackStar said, digging into his pockets. "I took this the other day while I was walk around when they weren't looking. I haven't been able to show you guys cuz they're _always_ around."

Everyone looked over his shoulder and at the screen of his cell phone. He went into his pictures and brought up one of Asika and Kid on a dead street. Asika was leaning on a wall, standing on her toes and her hands placed on Kids shoulders. Kid had his hands on her waist. And they were kissing. All the girls screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god, send that to me right now!" they all screamed

"All right, all right, calm down." He said, "There I sent it to everyon- oh shit! Cancel, cancel, cancel, _cancel_!" BlackStar violently pressed the end button

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soul asked more casually then BlackStar wanted him to

"I accidentally sent it to Asika!"

They all ran to the street and watched Kid and Asika walking down the road. They watched eagerly, waiting for Asika to take out her phone. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Well, not nothing. But she didn't take her phone out, she didn't even acknowledge that anything happened. They all sighed, she must've left her phone at home. Before they turned the corner, Kid put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" They all screamed, even the boys

**Yeah, I know, it's short. But… I uh… it's ju-… oh shut up I didn't realize how short it was until I re read it.**


	18. Meet the Parents

Meet the parents, will Lucas get all "Daddy with a Shotgun"?

"You wanna come inside?" Asika asked, fidgeting the key into the doorknob.

"Sure. Wait… aren't you're parents coming?" She opened the door and pulled him inside

"In like an hour. I only said they were going to be here soon because I was hoping you could walk me home." She blushed, taking her jacket off and draping it over the banister. Kid did the same and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm just glad your dad asked you to do him a favor. What was the favor, by the way? I don't wanna keep you too long."

"Yeah, well… there is no favor." She turned to look at him, clearly confused. "I just wanted to walk you home." Kid kissed her cheek, "That wasn't too cheesy, was it?"

"It was the perfect amount of cheesiness. Wanna see if there's something on TV?" Asika took Kid's hand and dragged him into the living room. She curled up against him, shivering slightly. She was pretty cold, she must've left a few windows open by accident before she left. Kid put his arm around her shoulders, pressing his lips on the top of her head. She held the hand that was dangled from her shoulders, feeling the warmth of his palms. He felt her shudder.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Before she could answer, he draped a blanket over her shoulders. She could feel herself blushing. He was always taking care of her, protecting her from everything as best it could. Maybe that was what Kazuki was talking about on the way to the dance. Hm…

'_Look, it's alright if you like him, you know. It's obvious he likes you'._

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_You mean you don't know? Wow, you are as stupid as you say you are. Let's go!'_

The more she thought about it, the more she realized all of her friends would hint about how Kid liked her.

Kid kissed the side of her forehead. They had barely seen each other since the fight. Only once, they had accidentally bumped into each other while they were both out. Kid was taking a walk to clear his head and she was out shopping. Other than that, they had only talked on the phone. But they had to pretend they were talking to someone else if there was someone in the room. Though sometimes they tried to throw the other person off by saying random things. Even though he liked the phone calls, Kid liked it that they were together, alone. When they bumped into each other, they were still in public, so it didn't count.

"Can I ask you something?" Kid said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Your necklace…" Asika's hands went to the end of the chain. _What about it_? "Is there some magic spell on it or anything like that."

"No, why?" Asika said, laughing a bit. She loved the adorable question, but thought it was quite strange of him to ask

"Because… well it sort of feels like that." Kid sighed. He was completely at a loss for words. It was certainly not easy to explain the attraction the necklace had. The hold it had on him. "Like it draws people in." the way that Asika stared off into space, it was clear she was just as at a loss for words as he was. "You know what, we could ask you mother when she comes."

"Kay…"

With a loud _pop_, Amber and Lucas Joy appeared in the living room. Kid was astounded at how much they looked like when they were sixteen. They only looked about nineteen or twenty. Though, being a witch probably had benefits like that. However, there was something that he realized when they stood in front of him, and couldn't by looking at the picture, was how Asika's mother had such a strong presence, and not just because she was a witch. Just like Asika. And he could also tell that she got her wild side from her father.

"Mom, dad?" Asika said jumping to her feet, "W-what are you doing here?" Her mother came up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh sweetheart, are you ok? Oh you look so much more grown up! And I heard you used _magic_! Oh, honey, I love you so much!" the way that her mother hugged her and ranted on, slightly reminded him of Blair. "Oh," her mother said, noticing Kid, sitting on the couch in complete awe, "Who's this?"

"My apologies I haven't introduced myself yet." He said standing up and holding his hand out, "My name's Death the Kid."

"It's so lovely to meet you." Her mother said warmly, "I'm Amber Joy." Amber turned to Asika and whispered, "Sweetie, did you notice he's so polite? And hansom too." Making her cheeks get bright red

"Lucas Joy." Her father said, taking his hand as well, "Forgive my asking, but… is your father Lord Death?" Kid nodded, "Well," he said laughing slightly, "That must be interesting."

"It is." Kid and Asika said at the same time. "Oh, Asika, weren't you going to ask your mother something about your necklace?"

"_No_." she said quickly with wide eyes

"Oh, you want to know about the necklace?" her mother asked. Asika's facial expression was one of complete horror. "Kid, do you know where the term 'Soul Mate' comes from?

"Oh god, please no." Asika muttered sitting back down on the couch. Kid shook his head.

"Well, in ancient Greece, it was believed that people were created as… a set of two, almost. And Zeus split everyone in half one day. So when you find your 'Soul Mate' you're literally finding your other half."

"So the necklace…?"

"The necklace has a spell on it. people are just naturally interested in it the slightest bit. But the Soul Mate of whoever is wearing it, will be completely drawn into it.

For example," her mother tried to cover up a sneaky smile. Asika and Kid were looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, "If some… boy at school were to every say something along the lines of, oh I don't know, 'I'm completely in love with your necklace, then she's probably found her Soul Mate."

Kid and Asika looked at each other. Was it true? Were they really Soul Mates? Asika tried to convince herself that Kid was probably just mesmerized by it. But Kid knew it was no lie. If what Asika's mother said was true, then they must've been Soul Mates. Though he was left wondering if she felt the same way. Asika was thinking the same thing. Maybe she did love him. Even if they had only been dating for five days, she had felt so strongly about him for seven months. She never really thought about how much she felt for him, but she knew she did. And that seemed to be enough.

"But… does it still work if she doesn't feel the same way?" Kid asked, still looking at her

"Or I feel that way and she doesn't?" she asked, doing the same thing

"Now, it only works if she feels that way for him and he feels that way for her. Well enough of that, I want to hear about the fight!"


	19. Goodbye to the Joys

Goodbye to the Joy's, what is heard in an awkward silence?

"Bye sweetheart, see you later!" Asika's mother called. She waved at her parents as she closed the door. Then rested her forehead on the cold, wood door. Slowly and tightly, she shut her eyes. Kid turned her around and slipped a hand to the back of her neck. Chills went down her spine.

"I love you." He said quietly, "I was planning on telling you, you know… a little bit later, but your parents are sort of forcing it out of me." She laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, tightly gripping him.

"They do that stuff." She said with a small laugh. "I love you too." She stood on her toes and kissed him, but only for a moment. "My phone's blinking, give me a sec."

Asika walked over to a small coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a new picture message from BlackStar. She pressed receive and watched her phone. The loading percentage went up from 0 to 10, to 25, to 40, to 60, down to 55, and stopped. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is it going through?" Kid asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think so." She said, putting her hand on the back of his head, "Sometimes it doesn't."

"Message could not be received." He read from the screen of her phone. She placed it on the table and sighed. "Who was it from?"

"BlackStar, I guess I'll just ask him about it later. Are we seeing them later on?" she sat on the couch, bringing her knees in close. She tugged at her bright neon orange socks that she always wore. She had five different pairs and washed them once ever three days. They made her feel warm and less self conscious about her small feet. She felt like people would focus on the color, rather than the size

"Hm…" Kid sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Maybe we could invite everyone to my house."

"Yeah, come to think of it… we should have a sleep over. After all, there was just a big fight; maybe it would be good if we were all together. But…" she bit her lip, "Maybe it should be at my house. Having nine teenagers in one house for twenty four hours isn't very symmetrical."

"Yeah you're right, we'll call them later."

Asika opened her phone and dialed Liz's number. She was hoping everyone was still together and that only one phone call had to be made. Kid went into the kitchen to get something to drink (and probably to make it more symmetrical). But before he left the room, she noticed something. It was the most frightening thing she had ever seen, even worse than the kishan. _The buttons on Kid's shirt were asymmetrical!_ Though she wouldn't dare bring it to his attention. Not only because he would freak out, but because she was sort of proud.

"Hello?" Liz asked

"Hey Liz, its Asika. Are you with anyone?"

"Um… yeah." She said, "I'm with everyone."

"Good. You guys think you could come over?"

"Hold on." There was a scrambled noise and Liz talking to everyone. Kid came back with two sodas. She smiled and kissed him quickly before Liz got back on the phone. "Uh, Asika, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we'll all be over in a little bit, and I'll ask Kid when Patty and I come home."

"O-Ok." Asika hung up and looked at Kid. He looked back at her, "Kid."

"Hm?"

"You need to get home." Kid looked at her, raising an eyebrow in a very asymmetrical way, "Everyone's coming over, like now. Liz and Patty are on their way over to your house. They're going to be confused as hell when they get home and you're not there."

"Alright." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"'Kay."

Asika grabbed the two glasses and put them in the kitchen. Thank goodness the house wasn't a complete mess as it usually was. All she had to do was straighten up a bit and erase any sign Kid was there. She sat down on a chair at the kitchen counter, letting out a long sigh.

While she was on the phone, Kid had moved a few items around on the counter. It was perfectly symmetrical now. He had also placed one of the pictures that was on the refrigerator onto the counter. It was the picture that was taken on her birthday. Asika stood in the middle, with Tsubaki behind her, wrapping her arms around her neck, Liz standing on her right and Patty on the left, Soul crouching in front of her and Maka behind him, and Kazuki, BlackStar, and Kid all standing next to Liz.

Asika smiled. She noticed that in the picture, Kid was looking at Asika. And blushing slightly. How, she wondered to herself, could anyone possible make her feel so warm inside. All blushy and tingly. She sighed again and went back into the living room. There was a loud, fast beat knock on the door. Like someone was panicking. Asika opened the door and Kid was standing at her doorstep.

"Uh… hey Kid?" she moved to the side as he walked into the house.

"I forgot my phone."

"Oh, I'll help you find it. How 'bout I call it."

They stood in silence as Asika took her phone out. She dialed Kid's number and waited. Out of the corner of their eyes, they looked at each other. Only silence was heard. Kid didn't really care that he left his phone at her house. Mostly he just wanted to see her. After what her mother said, his mind had been racing. It was probably true. He did love her. And he would give anything to be with her every second of every day.

"Soul! Give me my bag back!" Kid and Asika turned to face the window

"Maka, you're going to break your back carrying this thing. What the hell is in here anyway.?" Soul responded. Inside the house, the noise of Maka and Soul's shoes crunching on he stone walkway. Kid rushed upstairs as quietly and as fast as he could.

"Shut up and give it!" Maka yelled. Soul laughed and rang the doorbell.


	20. A sleepover

A sleepover, who's the OTP?

"Hey guys!" Asika said after opening the door, trying not to think of the fact that kid was hiding in her bedroom. He was about to leave and sneak back to his house before Liz and Patty came home, but then Soul and Maka arrived. "I was just going to see if we have any extra mattresses upstairs. I'll be right back, you can put your bags on the couch."

Asika walked up the stairs, still watching Soul and Maka. Not that she and Kid were together, she was trying to get them together. And probably without help, too, considering how she and Kid were the only ones who knew that they were a couple. When she opened the door to her bedroom, Kid was sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She sat down next to him.

"Soul and Maka?" she nodded

"Do you…" she sighed, feeling her cheeks get warm, "Do you think you could help me with something."

"Anything." He shrugged

"I wanna set them up?" she said simply

"Who? You… you mean Soul and Maka?" Asika nodded, "Really?"

"I know they should be together, I _know_ it! But, unlike us, they need help seeing it." Kid put his arm around her shoulders

"Sure, but… I don't think that getting _them_ together is everyone's priority right now." Asika laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "But I guess that's why you want my help, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gunna go home before Liz and patty get home." He took her hands and stood up, bringing her up with him. He kissed her on the lips quickly and headed out the balcony. "See you in a bit."

Asika spent about five minutes, tearing the blankets and shit off of the two beds. She decided to never let Kid know. After all, he had made a point about how symmetrical her room was. And after tearing the blankets off, the room was turmoil. After removing every single blanket, she proceeded to grab hold of the corners of the mattress. She was sure it would be the easiest part of the entire process. However, she was wrong.

"Hey Asika, you ok?" Soul said knocking on the door of her room. He opened it without a response and laughed. "What the hell are you doing?" he said, between gasps

"Shut up Soul!" she scoffed, turning back to the bed.

"Let me help you, you're gunna pull something." He walked over and took the other side of the mattress and lifted it up no problem

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically. "Here, now it's my turn to show off." She touched a finger to the mattress and watched it float out of the room and down the stairs with satisfaction

"So you don't need my help?" Soul asked, shoving his hands, deep in his pockets.

"There's three more mattresses in this room, and two more in Kazuki's room. Of course I need your help." She said with her hands on her hips. Soul put his hands on his cheeks extremely sarcastically

"Oh I'm blushing!" he grabbed the mattress on her other bed and pulled it out into the hallway without effort. "Where are the other two?"

"Under the beds."

The doorbell rang again. Maka called that she would get it and tell them that they were upstairs. Soul and Asika pulled both mattresses out and threw them down the stairs. They snickered when it almost crashed into BlackStar. Then they went into Kazuki's room and did the same thing

"Kid Liz and Patty are here too!" Maka called up the stairs

"Kid!" Liz sighed and banged on the bathroom door again, "Kid get out! We need the bathroom!" Liz growled and kicked the bottom of the door.

"Who is we?" he asked, still with the door closed

"Me, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, and Asika. Pretty much ever girl. The rest of the guys went up stairs to change." Liz shouted "I think someone's even changing in Asika's room."

"Oh please don't say it again." Asika moaned, leaning against the wall, "Kid come out! I would really rather not change in my room and risk seeing more than I want to."

"I… I can't." Kid said quietly, still inside

"You're not even dressed?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, it's just…" Kid sighed

"Kid, I'm unlocking this door." Asika touched her hand to the handle and pushed the door open. Kid was standing over the sink. All of the girls screamed slightly. He was wearing sneakers and a T-shirt. A very UN Kid-like outfit. He slowly turned to face them and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs.

He was wearing a very asymmetrical band T-shirt.

"Uh… Kid?" Maka stuttered

"Shut up." He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, "Bathrooms yours."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Asika grabbed Kid's hand and turned him around, "Are you wearing a _My chemical Romance_ shirt? The American _heavy metal_ band?" Kid's cheeks turned bright red. Before he could say anything, all of the boys came down, some of them still putting shirts on

"What happened?" they all asked, "We heard screaming." Asika grabbed kid's shoulders and turned him to face them

"Look at Kid!" she said, pushing him at them.

"He's asymmetrical!" they shouted

"Look, let's just watch a movie or something!" he said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Everyone followed him and sat down. Asika and Kazuki stood and stared at their wall of media and entertainment. They had all kinds of movies, including some American movies.

"You know what we should watch?" Kazuki asked. He stood on his toes and grabbed a DVD from the shelf. "Paranormal Activity, all three. An American horror movie." He smiled and started to put it into the DVD player."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Asika slapped him on the back of the head. "I don't like horror movies and you know that!"

"Just sit next to Kid and shut up!" Asika kicked him in the back and poutily sat next to Kid. Which was the only spot left. He subtly held her hand

"It's alright."

"We're starting the movie, Asika!" Asika, Tsubaki, and Liz all whimpered. Asika brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on Kid's shoulder.


End file.
